The Ethereal wonder
by edowdle
Summary: AU. After a freak accident, Tails finds himself in a different yet familiar world, with big chances on himself. A new world in need of a hero. I ask someone to write this and I gave ideas to to them.


I knew I should have stayed home. I knew I should have just used my money on something else, or something smaller. I knew I should have brought an umbrella.

Instead? I went and bought the biggest bouquet of flowers I could find, and came with my best set of clothes, which both are now damp. I am damp and unable to protect myself, because I was so hasty to come and see her, that I didn't search for the umbrella like I should have.

I was already thinking about returning home, when I look at her window. Sometimes, I have managed to catch her when she is changing into her work clothing.

Whenever I saw her, giving the back to the window, I couldn't help but smile at her delicate frame, dancing around the room, like she was a performer, hypnotizing her public. I always thought she was very aware of this, as my friends had told her to close the curtains, but she would just let go a little laugh about the matter.

However, tonight, there was another back in there, a manly one. My fears became true, as the idea of a more imposing figure coming and swooping the feet of my latest crush became reality.

It wasn't a secret that Mina Mongoose grew into a fine example of what makes the males' blood boil, and it was no secret that she had a lot of history with Ash Mongoose.

She used this town as her base of operations, returning here after her concerts to rest. Recently, rumors about Ash, her ex, came around, about how he wanted to return with her. Well, it is more like a fact now, as I notice his much wider back on the window, then with some movements, I observe how he is carrying her on his arms, turning their different shapes into a single work of art, to suddenly stumble and disappear from sight, to cuddle and do things that people better do in private. I imagine more than one person is going to go home with their hard broken, myself included.

Even now, I can't help but imagine myself in his place. My body would fill the gap with her differently, as I am less muscular than him. I am not thin per say, but I have a muscular slim build overall, better for fighting and being sneaky but girls prefer the gym maintained body type. I decide to go home and rest, knowing that staying there any longer is just asking for more heartache.

At home

My mind feels foggy as I return to the world of the living. I lift my head slowly, watching the female body cuddle against me. Her body was nude, feeling her squashy twins press against my stomach. And it feels so good.

I hug her tighter, feeling good about it. However, I noticed something funny: she was not emanating any heat. I take a second look at the body and... it is a pillow?!

"Like Mina would lay eyes on you." I hear a little further to the room. I look up and Mina is getting annal from Ash, both nude and clearly enjoying it.

"Or any girl for that matter." Came from the other side of the room. This time, Fiona said it. She awkwardly grabbed the a metal pole while giving it the back, her body nude and suspended horizontally with her legs up, while a green hedgehog penetrated her and holded her in place.

The expression on her face was open and drooling, her eyes gone and stuck in climax, savoring every second of it.

And again, the pillow changed, this time into another body, but, there was something on it, some coarse liquid. My heart jumped when I noticed the red of the substance, knowing what it was. But the worst of it all, was the body from which it emanated.

"And you failed the only girl that loved you." Cosmo said, the origin from the blood. Her eyes were dead, the flowers on her head had dried down, her smooth white skin had sick blue lines and there was a hole on her forehead, the source of the substance.

"Gasp!" Tails let go, cold bullets of sweat flowing through his body. He lifted his torso, observing his surroundings and finding nothing wrong.

He had arrived home and crashed against his bed, ready to let the god of dreams take him away. But, it was clear he had other plans, as sleep seemed to be another punishment for him.

He remained like that for a minute, hoping to ease himself and get back to sleep properly. Suddenly, his phone rang up.

Instantly, he went and checked out the message. It was from Amy. A look at the sneak peak revealed the pink hedgehog wearing just a sexy lingerie, the kind that highlights the legs, ass, boobs and is semitransparent, leaving nothing to the imagination.

The fox lowered the phone, his face completely red about it. About 10 seconds later, another message came. Against his more rational side, he checked the message again, the message about the photo reading, message erased, while the girl apologized about the wrong message.

Amy, on her haste, had accidentally sent a message to the fox instead of Sonic. This was a common occurrence, with people like Rouge, Shadow and even Storm, who were contacts around the same area, had received similar sexual messages.

Amy needed glasses but no one wants to take photos with them, reason why this was a more common accident than it really should.

The poor fox felt like today was not pulling any punches with him, with this last photo, the Mina problem and the nightmare.

Now feeling awake, he felt the need to go and try one of his more recent machines: A immersive movie projector.

Recently, he had been working on this helmet, permitting one to, in resume, introduce him/herself inside any movie of his choosing. Once there, the machine would recreate a 3D environment of the situations that unfolded in the story. This would permit one to see, listen, feel and smell the entire movie.

However, such an endeavor would take time and risk: he was, effectively, sending several signals directly to the brain of any person. Such a thing was extremely risky, so he needed to make sure that the brain suffered no damage on the process. So, obviously, any run test of the machine was conducted by the fox himself.

From what he could tell, he was mostly done when it came to present the movie perfectly. He had tried a Jungle movie, a Noir movie and a superhero movie previously and worked nicely. He still was continuously looking at his biometrics, hoping to avoid any problems, but his status remained normal.

This time, he was running Aladdin, a classic, through the machine. However, while his test were usually just part of movies, this time, he would watch it full in one go.

And, it worked out nicely, as he presenced every scene of the movie, feeling the scenes transitions and not feeling any nausea. From what it seemed, this was a perfect run.

However, because he was so immersed in the movie, he failed to notice that the cloudy night had changed into a thunderstorm. Or that the lightning where starting to come crashing against the floor. Or that a lightning bolt fell right on top of his house.

When that happened, the fox felt electricity flow through his body, as the only sound he could produce was a {grrrrrrrr}. The excess of energy hitting him.

Unspecified time skip.

"My head." The fox said, grabbing the mentioned part of his body. "Why does it hurt so much?"

Soon, the fox lifted his torso and checked his surroundings. But he was not home, yet it felt familiar.

He was inside a stone looking house, a run down one: all the windows were covered by wood blacks stuck with a severe lack of tact, the nails twisted and damaged; There was a big hole on one wall, with the upper part looking like the top of the Taj Mahal, serving as the entrance to the room; his bed was composed by several small pillows, but it was very comfortable.

The last thing he noticed was a purple curtain covering a missing wall, even though the roof continued. "Wait a minute." The fox finally understood what was so familiar about the experience. But there was no way it was true.

Still, he moved the curtain and his jaw dropped: at the horizon, the castle of the Sultan stood up, with its white walls clashing with the yellowish sand, the tips of each towers shone with prideful life, as if they were brand new. And below the structure, the tiny houses surrounded the absurd construction.

However, that was not the most surprising thing about that: what worried him was the fact that he knew this sight just as his paw, because he had seen it numerous times. "I am in the Agrabah from the movies." (But how?!) He thought.

His first thought was that all this was a dream, so, he pinched his face, but the pain came. Still not that convinced, he slapped his face with more strenght than he should, but again, the pain came.

He tried to remember last night, and that was when it landed: he was testing his machine, but then, it ended right there. It ended right there! He could not even remember going to sleep or turning the tool off. He just remembered... pain.

"What exactly happened?" He screamed, as if that was going to get him the answer.

He thought that was not going to get him answers, so he decided to look around, trying to find the truth, but he knew he was nude, so he looked for some clothing to cover himself. However, he felt something bothering between his legs each time he walked.

He decided to look down and he received the surprise of his life. His balls and dick were bigger than he remembered. He tried to put a hand around his balls, and they barely fit inside his hand without squashing them and his sausage a little bigger, though not that much. He also noticed that his hand felt bigger than it was supposed to be.

The fox decided to check himself more, to avoid unnecessary surprises: and there were quite a few.

He was muscular, like super hero muscular, and not like the slim, just toned build that teen or speed based heroes had, but the roided type.

Two large rectangular slabs of meat as pecs; a visible six pack adorning his stomach with solid, armor like obliques protecting its sides; round stone like shoulders, a thick lumberjack neck connecting his head with the rest of his body; his arms were impressive too, as they were easily 18 inches of diameter while unflexed and flexing it easily became 20 plus; his back had a gradual expansion into an inverted triangle, with tiny mountains forming on the wider parts; his legs were also ripped and much bigger than that of a normal person, with calves that popped out of his leg.

"Holy..." He said. Where did all this muscles come from?!. He needed answers faster than ever. However, there was a particular question that became his immediate priority.

He let himself go, like falling on his face, but he put his hands just at the right moment, avoiding hurting himself. Then, he did some push ups, feeling 0 struggle: ten, twenty, thirty, then he changed to one hand and even decided to stand with only one hand, but there was no much burn or pain from the effort.

Surprised, he felt the need to check his body again, this time, flexing his muscles in those positions that he vaguely remembered, observing how his muscles raised and fell under his command. He felt like a child, trying to check the muscles that he thought he had, but this time, they were real, solid and powerful.

Still, priorities were priorities, so, he finally looked for some clothing to make his journey. He was very thankful that he found shirts, unlike the character from the movie that was usually shirtless. However, they barely fitted him, the musculature of his body perfectly evident. His pants, thankfully, were much more spacious.

Walking around Agrabah's market did not give him much information other than reinforcing the idea that he was on movie setting. He asked around, thinking that this world might be like that of a video game, were the people would only talk about an specific topic, but, surprisingly, the people could tell him their history and answer his many questions.

Something else that he noticed were the stares of the people, which it was a no brainier: he was the biggest and most muscular person around and his clothing was not helping. He tried to introduce his finger inside his shirt, but he could hear how the piece of clothing was stretching beyond its limits just from doing something that simple.

However, all that would change when he entered a smith shop. "Morning. What can I do for you?" Tails was looking away, watching a girl wave him in a rather flirtatious manner.

He looked at that person, with surprise on his face because he recognized the voice. "Amy, is that you!?" He looked at the hedgehog girl in front of her. Yes, she was a pink hedgehog with green eyes and a red hairband.

But her body was scandalous: her boobs were big, each about a third of their heads, shaped as perfect spheres; while that alone was flashy, the rest of her body was muscular, not absurdly like himself, but definitely big: she had her hand on her hair, which cause her arm to contract, a modest but solid bicep rose from the action.

"Oh, you know me. Where did wet met?" She asked him, while she played with her hair, a smile on her face.

That, sort of went under the radar as he continued to check her out. She was wearing overalls, with belts supporting the jean like shorts she wore and a grey T- shirt without any sign of wrinkles, meaning that it was tight as hell against her bosom. Both clothing showed her midriff, which was a slim stomach with the superficial lines of abs starting to develop. Then, her mini shorts let her legs mostly bare, a pair of meaty fitness thighs was what his eyes met, with rather large calves to boot.

Needless to say, Tails was stunned by her sex appeal. "So, that was just an excuse to get here." Amy deadpanned, which burst the fox bubble.

"N-no. I mean, maybe you are not you, or maybe you are or... I... don't even know what I am saying." Shame quickly took over him, his face turning red. Because he was unable to make a decent sentence, he looked away, trying to ease his mind.

Amy hold back her laughter, although a glance at her face would betray the effort. (He is funny. Also, he has a crazy body, but it is rare to see someone like him being bashful. It is kinda cute.) She thought, with a hand on her chin, now more relaxed.

Honestly, had this being any cute guy trying to hit on her, she would have told them that she was not interested by now, but he had gotten to her good side.

"Ok, now that we both have chilled, can I help you with something?" Amy asked.

Tails felt hesitant, but looked at her again. He thought that chances were that this was not his... the Amy he used to know. But then, why was this copy her splitting image in an Aladdin movie? Could his brain be affecting the movie directly? "My eyes are up here." Amy commented lightly, but Tails reacted. Indeed, his eyes were again on her bosom, even though his mind was elsewhere.

"Sorry sorry sorry." He shot rapidly, which only made the woman's smile grow bigger. "Sorry. You look like someone I know."

"Yeah, your first reacting sort of implied that." She replied. "Where did you get my name though?"

"Wait, so your name is Amy?" Tails asked, and the girl nodded. "And I don't ring you any bells?"

"I think I would remember a stud like you." She said, her hands daring to go to body: one to his chest and the other to his stomach, caressing his muscles.

Tails back stepped a bit, thinking that he enjoyed the gesture too much. After another stop to ease his mind, he asked. "Does the name Sonic sounds familiar?"

"...Sounds like the names of shoes?" She offered.

"Never mind. You are not her." There was no way Amy would forget Sonic, therefore, she could not be her. "Sorry for bothering you."

"And who you are, exactly?" A voice came from behind the shop. This time, a purple weasel came to the drawer.

"...My name is Tails." The fox was on guard, as Fang the weasel was the origin of the voice, again, more muscular than he remembered, but compared to himself, he was not that impressive.

Then, Amy moved her head closer to his and smacked a kiss on his cheek. The act made the fox want to throw up. "No mouth to mouth." The purple anthro smiled at the girl.

"Sorry, sweety. Business hours. I can't do that to my customers."

"C'mon, a short one at least."

"Let me tell you what: go to work and I will close the shop earlier today. Deal?"

Fang found the offer hard to pass up, but eyed the fox carefully. Tails imagined what was going through his mind. "Ah, sorry. I thought she was someone else. I will be leaving." Miles offered, turning around and walking away.

As he put more distance between themselves, he pondered about what he saw, his immediate thought was that Fang and Amy were a disgusting couple. He turned around to check then out one last time.

Fang and Amy continued to talk and smile and laugh with each other, in a playful, couple like fashion. The fox was not happy, but he had to admit that was not his Amy, and this was not his world. Maybe Fang was a nice guy here? He could not be sure from that interaction alone. Still, while he walked away from the smith shop, passing a hand on the areas Amy touched, not forgetting her caress. Her hand was rough, but at the same time nice and warm, the blush on his face returning. It was at that moment that he noticed a piece of scroll introduced on his pants, shyly emerging from it. He checked the piece.

Apparently, it was a calling card or whatever they used in this place. One side was the black smith job, with the direction and an image of a hammer slamming against an anvil. But the other side, said Desert Rose, no indication of what it was, just an address. It also said that it was only open at night around 10. Guess he now had a date for the night.


End file.
